Miyuki
Miyuki (美雪）is a ninja from the Iga Mountains. She is sixteen and is described as being quite pretty with spiky black hair and midnight black eyes. She first appears in the Ring of Earth. The Ring of Earth Miyuki first appears in the ninja village and stops Jack from trying to escape, the two exchange a sword fight but are broken up by Grandmaster Soke who swiftly "knocks" Jack unconscious with a pressure-point technique as he wasn't thinking clearly. At first, she is hostile towards Jack when he starts his ninja training and even throws him into a manure heap in a training excercise. However, after she found out that when Jack was captured by Daimyo Akechi and didn't reveal the location of their village, she apologized and started slowly warming to him. She later reveals to him that her mother, father and little brother were murdered by Samurai warriors, the reason why she is so hostile towards Jack. Miyuki relates to him how they died and Jack comforts her, from then on they are good friends. When Akiko appears on the scene she is hostile towards her as she is a samurai and maybe a tad jealous as it is hinted she may have some feelings for Jack. When the ninja clan set out for the Iga Mountains Miyuki tries to convince Jack to stay but he declines the offer, due to the fact he can't leave his sister Jess alone in England. The Ring of Fire Miyuki appears again the Ring of Fire, she helps Jack to fight against the evil bandit Akuma and his cohorts. She makes good friends with Neko, a young deaf-mute girl from the village who is treated as a slave, Miyuki wanted to take her back to the Iga Mountains to train as a ninja but after she saw how well she got on with Yuudai, another Samurai, she decided against it. She then joins Jack on his journey alongside Saburo and Yori. The Ring of Wind Continuing on from the Ring of Fire, Miyuki aids Jack on his journey when they are ambushed by samurai. They are forced to poison and temporarily knock out some pilgrims and wear their clothes in order to blend in and they are forced to stowaway onto a ship in order to avoid capture. When they gain access to the Golden Tiger, they are ambushed by Ninja pirates who capture them and take them aboard their own ship, the Black Spider, commanded by Captain Kurogumo. Miyuki saves Saburo's life when he is poisoned by fugu (pufferfish) but is almost killed by the pirate queen Tatsumaki. However, Jack saves her by revealing the importance of the rutter and exchanging his understanding of the logbook for Miyuki's life. Miyuki escapes the pirates headquarters along with Jack, Saburo and Yori after the pirates' battle with the sea samurai. At the start of The Ring of Sky, she is nowhere to be found. . . . The Ring of Sky Miyuki reappears, disguised as a wraith to help free Jack and Akiko from the clutches of daimyo Kato. After they make their escape, they reunite with Saburo, Yori, and Benkei, and also Akiko's horse, Snowball. Later it is explained that she, along with Saburo and Yori, had survived the tidal wave thanks to Jack's advice on tethering themselves to the skiff. They drifted for a few days before a fisherman saved them and they spent some time recovering at his house. She reunites with Jack, rescuing him from the Daimyo Kato's prison, Jack initially thinks she is a ghost but quickly realizes she isn't. Miyuki disguises Jack as a girl, much to Akiko's amusement and they blend in with the dancing troupe. She stays along with Jack's group as they fight to cut a path through to Nagasaki. Towards the end, they were caught in an ambush, and Miyuki is separated from the rest. With no way out, she bids a tender farewell to Jack before facing her pursuers in a last stand. After Masamoto saves the group from their execution, Jack meets Zenjubo, who reveals to him that Miyuki defeated ten samurai single-handedly before succumbing to her wounds. He then gives Jack one of her shuriken as a memento. Description Miyuki is very pretty with spiky black hair and midnight black eyes. She has a cold and prickly character at first, suspicious of people she doesn't know and trust, harboring a deep-rooted resentment and hatred of samurai due to her parents being killed by them when she was little. This causes her to be antagonistic towards Jack at first but she later warms to him and the two become very good friends. She is exceptionally sarcastic and pragmatic, which is a factor that draws a lot of people deliberately away. Miyuki is an excellent martial artist, one of the best in her village and makes a great ninja. Relationships *Jack - She is a good friend of Jack though at first she was hostile towards him as he is a samurai. Later she warms to him and becomes his ally as well as developing feelings for him though he doesn't appear to return them. *Neko - Miyuki becomes good friends with the cat-like girl from the village in the Ring of Fire and teaches her some ninja techniques. She wanted to take her to the Iga Mountains to train her as a ninja but Neko and Yuudai became good friends and the two stayed behind in the village which Miyuki accpeted. *Akiko - her relationship with Akiko at first is a prickly one, due to the fact that she is Samurai. Eventually they both come to respect each other in a mutual fashion. Jealousy is another factor perhaps but not yet confirmed. *Hayato - the two initially don't like each other as Hayato's father was killed by ninja and Miyuki stills bear grudges against Samurai as her parents were killed by them. When Hayato dies the two seem to reconcile and Miyuki is saddened, like everyone else, at his death. Skills *'Ninjutsu Expert' - Miyuki is an excellent martial artist capable of taking down many opponents twice her size using her wide variety of ninjutsu techniques. *'Healing Specialist'- Miyuki is also one of the best healers and teaches Yori some of the techniques used by ninja for healing. Category:Japanese Category:Ninja Category:Female Category:The Ring of Earth Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Ring of Fire Characters Category:The Ring of Wind Characters Category:The Ring of Sky Characters Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Deceased